Round 2
by Menelaion
Summary: Follows on from Round 1... really need to get a better title. Having a bit of fun with Reylo in an AR sometime after SW7.
1. Chapter 1

Rey steered the boat down the river. She wasn't sure where she was going; it was simply away from the base. She needed Kylo out of her quarters and away from her friends. He wasn't ready to leave the planet and she wasn't ready to leave him. Going out on the water had seemed the safest choice.

The feeling of freedom grew as they put more distance between themselves and the rebels. The rebels were her family now… but Kylo's place in her life was increasing with each passing minute. They needed to figure stuff out, and soon. His presence affected her and there was no denying the attraction between them. He just needed to look at her with that intense stare…

The breeze hit her face as she picked up speed. It snapped her out of her reflections. 'You can come out now.' She called to Kylo, who'd hidden from view while they navigated the waters near the station.

'You could've come to my ship.' Kylo stood beside her, his voice tainted by a slight moan. He enjoyed the company more than the swaying on the boat. Seeing the line of trees ahead helped but there was definitely a green tint to his cheeks. Rey would've laughed but she remembered the first time she'd been on a boat… it hadn't been pretty.

'Just keep looking forward,' Rey said, ignoring his comment, '…the nausea will pass.'

She loved being in control of the boat. It was fun and it was liberating; once you got used to the movement… so different to spaceships. She spotted a clearing in the tree line and headed towards it, with some luck the mooring would be easy and they could relax for a while… on land… she'd noticed Kylo's colour hadn't improved much.

If Kylo thought it would help, he would have sighed with relief when the boat stopped at the clearing. It looked beautiful and solid. Water was for drinking, not travelling on…

'Can you take that box please?' Rey asked him, pointing behind her. 'It's our lunch,' she explained, as she looked to secure the vessel. She was quite proud she'd remembered to bring some food. She hadn't planned a picnic; it just worked out that way.

'Anything…' Kylo started as to say as he stepped onto the sand… and promptly started to sink. 'Rey, I don't think this is a good spot for food.' He finished the sentence. Rey started to laugh… she couldn't help it as the look on Kylo's face was one she'd never seen before… somewhere between a lost puppy and sea-sick trooper.

He pulled himself back onto the boat… minus his boots. 'Can we please go to my ship?' He sounded exasperated, as he lay back down on the boat floor. 'Not yet.' Rey cuddled into him and gave him a gentle kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Rey studied his face as he slept. He felt so familiar. His hair was long, jet black with a slight curl. How it didn't annoy him every time he moved his head she would never know. There was a reason her hair was always tied back; she couldn't stand anything going in her eyes.

His angular features weren't classically handsome but he was striking and so strong. Even when he slept energy and passion radiated off him. She saw him differently now. She wasn't afraid of him… she was afraid for him. What would happen if the Rebels got hold of him? Would he get special treatment as Leia's son or extra punishment for killing Han? Would they exchange him for some captured rebels or would he be kept locked up? She didn't know. She should know and it should be simple.

There was a light in him – she saw it and she felt it. He might not be the poster boy of intergalactic freedom but he wasn't the utter villain he portrayed to others. His touch made her go all gooey inside… something she hadn't really wanted. Who needs the realisation that another person completes them?! Especially when the other person is so different… and powerful…

He helped her feel powerful too… he challenged her to do better, to strive for more. He was also asking her to choose him. Choose him over the Rebels, over the family she'd only recently made. Could she? Did she really love him enough?

She stroked his face absently, tracing the contours of his lips… so full and soft… as powerful as the rest of him. The familiar butterflies made an appearance. His eyes opened slowly, full of knowing and need. 'Rey…' the name rolled of his tongue… it was an invitation.

She'd done enough thinking. She was no closer to a decision. Right now she wanted him and it was enough. Her lips touched his as her fingers found their way down his chest. She felt like she was melting into him. By the time her fingers reached his hips, he was ready for her. She squeezed his bottom at the same time as she bit his lip. Their tongues started to battle and his hips started to grind into her, seeking friction and satisfaction. Rey straddled him, taking charge of their love-making.

A little smile played on Kylo's lips and he relaxed back onto the deck. His eyes were fixed on her face and the intricate play of light and emotions. He lifted his hips to ease her movement. She was stunning, His Girl. He moved his hands to cup her breasts and watched her nipples tighten even further. He wanted to taste her but the rhythm she set was intoxicating and he wanted more... more of her in every way.

Rey had felt his surrender. She'd straddled him and set a pace. She was already close to release when his fingers caressed her breasts. She deepened her rhythm.

'Come with me.' She heard Kylo's voice as he gripped her hips, anchoring them both. She was so close, she needed to move. 'Yes!' she hissed at him, moving his arms above his head, freeing her hips but also moving her nipples close to his mouth. He took full advantage. She retaliated by squeezing her muscles… she knew he was close too as he sucked in his breath, letting go of her nipple.

She straightened up and continued to ride him. His hands moved back to her hips but this time he also lifted his hips in rhythm with her. 'Come with me.' He whispered again, breathless. 'Yes!' she replied as a powerful orgasm engulfed them both.


	3. Chapter 3

Rey woke up confused. She was no longer on a boat. She was on a bed… and it wasn't hers. The silence struck her… or was it the absence of sound? It was the type of silence you only got in space.

'Kylo!' She shouted at the top of her voice, slightly worried and mightily annoyed. 'Where are you?!' She finished in a quieter tone.

'Here.' Kylo stepped through a doorway behind her that clearly led to the bathroom. He was wearing his signature black towel again… but she was not to be distracted so easily.

'Why are we here? No, where are we? How long have I slept?' She went into babble-mode.

'You said you wanted to come with me,' Kylo replied with a surprisingly straight face, 'so I brought you to my ship…'

'Very funny Kylo,' she threw the closest thing she could find at him… it turned out to be a pillow, which he caught and swiftly lifted to his face. He smiled; her scent was on the sheets.

Rey glared at him. 'Where are we?' she asked again, focusing on his naked chest. It was like her body had a life of its own.

'It's my bedroom Rey.' Kylo stepped closer to her, handing the pillow back and sitting on the edge of the bed. He took her hand and brought it to his lips.

'I… I gathered that,' She struggled to stay mad as he kissed her fingers. 'Can you just answer my question?' She caught her breath as he proceeded to suckle her finger. The man was dangerous but she knew that already.

'Rey, can you tell me honestly there is anywhere else you would rather be?'

'I don't know where I am, Ben.' She pulled her hand away and sat up straighter on the bed. 'You can't just take me away without asking. It's not right.'

Kylo froze for a second, as if deciding on a course of action. Part of him wanted to tie her up and never let her go but His Girl knew precisely what she was doing calling him by his old name. The smile returned to his lips and he picked up her hand. 'I'm sorry Rey,' he whispered, 'I set a course for home, my old home. We'll be arriving at Chandrila shortly.'


	4. Chapter 4

'It's beautiful!' Rey whispered despite herself. She was beyond annoyed with Kylo and yet his home planet felt magical. She turned to him and snapped, 'what went wrong?!'

'Where do you want me to start?' was his quiet reply. There was an old pain in his eyes that he didn't bother hiding as he took in her angry stance. He lifted his hand to her face but let it drop before she could flinch. He'd faced rejection all his life, trying to fit in, trying to please… until he decided to forge his own path, his own rules… but were they truly his rules?

Since he'd met Rey he'd had doubts. Serious doubts. He no longer felt alone… he was connected, grounded… she filled a spot in his life that he hadn't realised needed filling. And now he didn't know what to do… so he'd run home like a child...and brought her with him. This planet had been his sanctuary for a blissful second, before the Force awoke, before his 'family' left him.

Rey watched Kylo's face, fascinated by the play of emotions. She could feel the turmoil inside him and it drained much of her anger. She was so drawn to him… if she was a moth – her wings would be beyond singed.

'Don't you think your Mother will come looking for me?' Rey asked, trying to maintain her anger.

'This'll be the last place she'll look.' Kylo replied with a sad smile. He looked at Rey again. She held his gaze.

'You're an idiot.' She stated in her typical blunt style.

'I thought I was a monster.' He panned back.

'That too...' She lifted her hand to his face. 'Of all the places… why here…?'

Kylo caught her hand and held it in place, turning his head to kiss the inside of her palm. She'd given him a lifeline and he wasn't going to let it slip away. 'I wanted you to see this. It was very special to me… for a moment.'

'You're an idiot.' She repeated, as her thumb gently caressed his lips.

'You said so already…' Kylo pulled her into his arms. His kiss was filled with urgency and need. He wanted her so badly it scared him.

'Kylo, stop!' Rey pushed away from him. She saw the hurt in his eyes as he let go of her and she took a step further back. 'You abducted me from my home.'

'I'm sorry,' Kylo apologised, 'I didn't know what else to do.'

'So you thought taking me away from the Rebels was a smart move!? They will come looking for me!' Rey vented her frustration.

'I want you Rey… from the moment I met you… we're connected. I know you feel it. We needed time… we need time…just the two of us.'

'I know.' Rey finally smiled at him.


	5. Chapter 5

Leia paced across the Control Room. Rey was missing. There was no sign of her on the base or surrounding area. The boat she'd taken was found moored near a clearing a few miles out, abandoned. What few possessions she'd accumulated in the last few months were still in her quarters. Nothing but the girl was missing. No one saw anything out of the ordinary…

Leia recalled the conversations she'd had with Rey, trying to discern any motive, any hint of what could have happened.

'Who could she have a link to?' She muttered under her breath. There weren't really any Jedi left… her brother was MIA too… ever since Ben… Ben…? Leia stopped mid-step. 'Ben!' She exclaimed as it suddenly made sense. A few heads turned to look at their general. She, in turn, headed straight out the door. There were some people she needed to contact, in private.

Rey took in her surroundings: plush, warm and welcoming, as if the planet itself was designed to please. Rolling hillsides, winding roads, tall trees and fluffy white clouds speckled over an azure sky… it was by far the most beautiful sight she'd ever seen. She knew she'd carry that image for the rest of her life. However the memory might fade over time, it would echo in her mind, evoking the same feeling of wonder.

'It's beautiful.' Rey turned to Kylo, reaching for his hand. He looked different and it took her a second to realise he wasn't wearing his usual black outfit. She smiled at him warmly as his hand engulfed hers. She leaned into him, making sure he really was there… that she wasn't dreaming. This was Ben's home and he'd brought her here… ok, without her consent… or any sort of plan… but she was here now and willing to at least try to figure things out, hopefully before the Rebels descended.

The tension between them was as strong as ever and soon his other hand was travelling down her arm, finding the bare patch of skin. She knew where his mind was wandering – she had the same thoughts; she wanted him.

'Would you like to see more?' He asked, kissing her ear as he added, 'my old house is not far.'

'Yes.' Rey replied, hoping they'd get there before she did something impulsive. The grass looked inviting and there wasn't another soul for miles.

'It's this way.' Kylo guided her down a narrow path, between blossoming trees and what looked like rose bushes. The scent was heady and added to a sensory overload. Kylo stopped by the trunk of the biggest tree, looking intensely at the bark. He smiled at Rey when he found the mark he was looking for… 'I did that…' he pointed to some letters that had expanded as the tree grew.


	6. Chapter 6

His house seemed so ordinary. Rey wasn't sure what she expected but it wasn't the plain building that blended into the background… it was still beautiful, like the planet itself, but it wasn't the grand residence she'd been imagining. She wasn't disappointed, she was surprised. It was clear no one had been there in years as the vegetation was over-grown.

'It won't be locked.' Kylo nudged her forward as she stopped to take in the view.

'How long did you live here?' She asked, moving towards the door.

'Not long…' He replied with a sad smile. Rey was starting to recognise it as his 'reflective' smile. It made her feel very protective of him… which was silly. Big bad Kylo didn't need protecting…

'I just remember that last summer.' Kylo halted at the entrance, taking her hand. 'It was a while back… before everything went… black.'

Rey's heart-rate sped up as they stood there. The intensity of the memories was palpable in the air but she didn't miss the sudden twinkle in his eye. He was up to something…

He drew her towards him and through the front door. The lights came on automatically, illuminating the brightest coloured room she'd ever seen. It had large arches leading off in different directions and it seemed each corridor was a different colour.

'Not what I was expecting.' Rey acknowledged with a smile.

Kylo decided to respond by pulling her into his arms. He'd been patient enough and now just wanted His Girl. She was engulfed by him as his lips descended onto hers, full of want and passion.

Rey let her body relax into him. She'd been so angry and worried about everything he'd done, it felt nice to forget about it for a moment and just let her body respond. She reached for his face, fingers running through his dark hair; she felt his fingers do the same – they snaked to the back of her head, deepening the kiss.

'What were you expecting?' Kylo whispered into her ear as he came up for air. A happy grin settled on his lips as his hands wandered down her body. He started to peel off her clothes and trailed kisses on her naked skin, as it appeared…

Rey suddenly didn't feel like talking. Her skin felt on fire under his touch. Little moans escaped her as he reached her breasts. His thumb circled her nipple till it resembled the hardest pebble and his lips descended to suckle it. His other hand found her centre, 'So wet Rey…' Kylo murmured as he moved to caress the other breast with his tongue.

Rey's knees buckled as his fingers worked on her, he was very talented and she was very close to release. Kylo picked her up, hooking her legs behind him and carried her down the blue corridor. The bedroom at the end was sumptuous to say the least with a huge bed in the centre, not that Rey noticed much… he lay her down on the covers and started to nibble on her neck while his fingers continued to play with her clit. She writhed and moaned under his manipulations, wanting more, more of him and more friction.

She screamed his name as a sudden orgasm engulfed her whole body. She then started to giggle as she noticed the huge mirror above their heads, reflecting their nearly naked bodies…


	7. Chapter 7

Kylo looked up at Rey, perplexed by her reaction. His gaze followed hers, looking up above them and his face dropped, mortified. He'd known his parents' bedroom had the biggest bed but he'd never noticed the mirror. He did a mental 'eeeww!' as no matter who you were, your parents' love life was not something you wanted to know about.

Rey noticed the change in Kylo. It was hard not too as he seemed frozen in place, staring at their reflection. 'You're hot, get over it!' She teased him, her fingers tracing the contours of his abs. Kylo turned his head back to her, the heat in his eyes making her blush. He seemed to focus on her lips and she involuntarily bit her lower lip. The tension built between them, again.

'Guess this wasn't your bedroom?' Rey asked, suspecting the answer.

'No.' Kylo replied. He captured her hands and brought them above her head. His lips were inches away from hers, 'but it'll do.' He started the kiss slowly, savouring her taste. She always seemed to taste of something sweet he couldn't quite place. His tongue traced her lips just as his fingers ran down her neck, chest and stomach, settling on her pert bottom. He squeezed at the same time as his tongue demanded entry. Rey gasped, he was using the same move she'd tried on him earlier.

She looked up at the mirror, curious. He was so much bigger than her, so much muscle and so much power… all at her fingertips… Rey felt engulfed, like she was being submerged in a vat of Kylo. His fingers found her centre and her eyes closed involuntarily as she moaned in pleasure.

'Do you like the mirror?' Kylo whispered the question, lifting his head to look at her face.

'Yes.' She smiled at him. There was vulnerability in him… even if she was the only one to see it. He wanted approval, he wanted to be accepted. He wanted to be in charge…

'Let me see…' he said, flipping them over so now she straddled him. 'Bouncy…' his smile broadened as he took in her bare skin.

'Ben!' She squealed, her hands fumbled to find support and came to rest on his chest. She looked at his face… he looked mesmerised by what he saw above. She looked up herself. They looked… well, they looked like lovers. She felt him grow beneath her and she couldn't resist wriggling.

'Rey!' He growled, catching her hips and holding her still. 'Yes?' She grinned, her fingers tweaking his nipples. She was pushing him, she knew it. He retaliated by cupping her breasts but it only freed her hips to move again. 'Stop for a second,' he actually pleaded and that didn't happen often.

Rey did as he asked and leaned back, though that didn't seem to help, as now they could both look up at the mirror. 'You're wearing too many clothes.' Rey noted, her voice somewhat husky.

'What are you going to do about it?' Kylo deadpanned.


	8. Chapter 8

Leia stepped out of the Falcon and took in the view. How she had missed this… so much nature and beauty. It somehow seemed unreal, this planet that once offered hope. It still felt the same…

'Chewie, I'll meet you back here later.' She turned to her old friend, who growled back an argument. She waved her hand, 'I'll be fine,' she dismissed his concerns. 'Nothing ever happens here,' she smiled. It was true… and it was the fifth planet they'd been to in as many days. She hadn't taken Chewie with her on any other excursions and she wasn't going to start now… not when there was a chance Ben was on the surface. Chewie had made his feelings about her son known, in detail.

'Ben…' Leia whispered on the wind, '… are you here?' Her link with him used to be so strong but years had passed… and things changed. She made her way to their old house, feelings of anticipation rising in her gut.

She rarely allowed herself the luxury of regret, too concerned with striving forward, no matter what…but this planet reminded her of a life that might have been, paths not taken… and precious moments of happiness and contentment. Those days had been truly brief, torn apart by a darkness she'd never appreciated.

'Funny that, with Darth Vader as my father you'd think I'd know the power of the dark side…'

But that was the problem, she never thought of Vader as her father. She'd had a happy childhood, in most part. She'd always known what was right and fought for it…. Meeting Han, falling in love, had thrown a spanner in her plans. Not that she thought of Ben as a spanner… but she was so young when he was born… regret… there it was…

Leia walked past the orchard and caught sight of the house, so modest on the outside but full of surprises inside. She stopped as she spotted a narrow path through the overgrown grass… someone had been here recently… she felt an inkling of hope rise.

The door opened quietly. The colourful inside took her breath away; she'd forgotten how stunning it looked. The blue corridor, she wanted the blue corridor… but the house felt empty. She saw signs someone had been there… but they were gone…


End file.
